pokemon black white and grey
by SILVERBRO13
Summary: what happens when a teen randomly gets sucked into the pokemon world? well a good question with a good answer this is basically my depiction of an added game like pokemon platinum but it takes place 1 year after you defeat team plasma in black and white so don't get confused with the storyline yes asperitia and the new cities exist. it is also humorous throughout the story. enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:this is a pokemon fanfic and it has 3 things 1: some adult themes which explains the why its rated T 2: pokemorphs and any fan of pokemon either knows and likes or disposes them but i like them(and i also like humanxpokemon but it won't happen in this story i promise) and 3: a backstory as to how my OC got into the world of pokemon as well as an arc on him getting out of it and back home to his world(we all know what he has to do already typical get to arceus type of thing well nope thats not what I'm doing you will just have to find out for yourself)**

CHAPTER ONE: a new world to explore

**MY POV**

I woke up in bed to the sun in my eyes and a dogs face next to mine waiting for me to wake up "dammit Kobe(co-bee) don't do that" I said in anger with a hint of annoyance "oy my head hurts" *sniff*" smells weird i wonder what Eddies making"I ask myself '_whatever it is it smells good. i hope its pancakes_' thought in my head"WOAHWOAH WOOOAAAHH" screamed as I fell out of bed"ugh bad way to start the day" i said as i looked out my window which was… open '_thats _weird my window is usually closed especially in december huh mom probably opened it while i was asleep haha yeah thats it mom opened it' I hoped in my head but little did i know what waited for me outside my door.

"SILVY!" a voice yelled through the house and my room and i could have sworn the neighbors heard"geez Adriana calm down"

"but i don't wanna you wanna know why"? Adriana said as her voice said in pure joy. she was wearing a yellow skirt a red saggy t-shirt that was 1 size too big skinny jeans and red white and blue sneakers she was a patriot and enjoyed it a lot "no i don't,now let me get ready and we will meet shane at the bus stop" I said to my friend as she held my leg like her life depended on it" I'l tell you anyways today we're going to winter camp~". she said and suddenly i ran to my room to check my calendar"uh-oh". I said as i read it today was the day me my friends Adriana and Shane and i were going to a camp with my step dad Eddie and he said to pack a lot of clothes and i didn't pack ANYTHING so i rushed up stairs to pack my clothes but when i got up there i saw three luggages two belonged to me and Eddie and one went to Adriana."huh thats what my mom was doing in my room so its safe to say she was the one who opened my window".

"what are you talking about" I heard my mom say at the front of my room 'oh no oh no oh no' I thought in my head "uh nothing mom I'm fine" I lied to her."oh ok say whys your window open"? she ask me and my body froze 'i shouldn't tell her she would flip out and call the police and then would get in trouble if it just turn out i accidentally opened it last night i have to lie'… i paused for a moment because i promised my mom i wouldn't lie to her any more because once the police came looking for someone and thought it was my mom and i said it wasn't her and promised her i wouldn't lie to her ever again'*sigh* I left it open last night cause it was too warm" I said obviously lying."well next time tell me you need are i would've just turned on the AC for you" she said oblivious to the lie."ok mom' oh by the way why'd you let Adriana in"? I asked trying to change the subject."she said you would be late if she didn't wake you up." she answered almost laughing."not funny and why was Kobe in my room mom"? i ask wondering how the pit bull got in through my door.

"I let him in is that a problem"? she asked in a serious voice.

"no ma'am just wondering… hey did Adriana try to wake me up this morning"?

"dunno i think Austin know he was on the stairs this morning ask him". she told me."ok thanks mom".I said as I walked to by little brothers room.

*knock* *knock* "Hey Austin you in there"? I asked knocking on his room door."coming." I heard him say. "yes what do you want?"he said simply as usual."you can be really simple you know that?, anyways I was wondering if you saw Adriana go upstairs"? He nodded saying."yes she went up and tried to get me to lie to you". I looked at him in thankfulness."thanks for not lieng to me."I said as I got dressed quickly ate and me and Adriana left to go find Shane if he was up yet.

**on the way to the bus stop**

"that Shane can honestly sleep like a sloth". Adriana said."huh and have you ever seen one"? I asked her."yes at the zoo once and on TV". she answered in a cheerful voice."you really like to butter me up don't you?"I told her."eeyup but your so cute when you act all cool and stuff".she said."well news flash we don't have a zoo 5000 miles from here and when in the hell did you see animals on TV you watch fashion shit for girls oh and sloth's don't sleep often and i would know i pay attention in class".

"whatever."she said ignoring me.

"we're here Adriana you can let me go now and hey theres Shane waiting for us". I told her as she tried to act embarrassed for touching me and even made a fake blush for the act**(**"**clever girl").**"o-ok silver". she said shyly.

As we walked up to shane we noticed he was shaking his head at us." Adriana I'm honestly not the brightest person at school or church or our boot camp and if i don't bye it who the hell do you think will"? Shane ask her. Shane wore brown baggy cargo pants a military grey t-shirt that hugged his barely ripped chest brown leather jacket with a wool interior and dark brown and dark green combat boots."oh ha ha Shane nobody knows who your crush is yet besides me and i will tell everybody at school if you say anything to anyone ok"? Adriana knew who everybody liked in school church and the camp we go this year we were going to a new camp which i thought was gonna be exiting up until i woke in bed with a dog next to me.

"hey Adriana i have a question for you."I told her."yes what is it silver." She asked me waiting for the question."well… how do you know who everybody likes and doesn't like?" I asked her curiously."well thats a secret."she answered my question.

"is it Kevin?"I asked her and she stuttered."n-n-no- i-t wasn't kevin o-k?"she barely managed to get the words out."look Adriana he told us about the whole he gets the secrets and you exploit said person he tells you about."I told her because we all knew Kevin liked Adriana like bronys like my little pony.(A/N no I'm not a brony).

"traitor, I'll get back at him when we get to camp."she said.

"look we gotta wait for Eddie because he just ate and is getting ready". i told them then Adri spoke up"okay then now lets talk about your poor choice in clothing". she said harshly.I was wearing a cyan blue long sleeve t-shirt that was a bit tight but was ok and a white vest some of my favorite baggy jeans and of course my 200 dollar nikes that now can be sold for 850 dollars in good condition and thats almost 5 times more than what i paid for.

"what about my clothing"? i asked offended by the question."well its….. ok but you should really sell those old things".she said and pointed to my nikes."oh heck no I'm not selling these bad boys until i need a larger shoe size- "but-" no buts no cuts no zombie guts i like these shoes and paid for them with my own money however you Adriana inherited your money when your dad dies and your rich thats how it usually works except your dad's alive…he's still alive right?"I asked her."yes he's still breathing."

**near the campsite**

we were almost to the campsite when i saw the craziest thing i will ever see a gigantic bird the size of our car flying over the trees near by

"Eddie did you see that"? I asked him."seey whut"? he had his fake southern accent on. Shane saw it too gave me a look."never mind you missed it".

**at the campsite**

me and Shane decided we would look around since we had our tents set up already and we were the only ones here ."dude you saw it too right"? I asked him worriedly."yeah man dang she was so h-"I meant the bird" oh yeah that yes i saw it damn that thing was huge!"he said astounded at what we saw earlier."excuse me can you tell me how to get to winter spring park?" a women asked us

"its ok i won't hurt either of you".I look behind me to see a beautiful girl(thats an understatement) in her late teen's weird thing was the clothing wearing nothing but a bath robe."your no-HOLY SHIT!"Shane said."UH miss why are you dressed like that"? I asked her as to why she was looked like she just got out of the shower"no what would I gain from such an act of violence and this old thing is what i woke up in you see my fellow campers decided the class fancy-pants as they call me needed a little fresh air so they threw me out while i was asleep". she said as Shane walked up to her."hi I'm Shane and this is silver". he said as Adriana hammered his head out of nowhere resulting in a 1-hit KO." come on macho man we need you and silver to get some fire wood for tonight otherwise we'll freeze to death". she said as Shane pouted."will they be all right the girl seemed i mean shouldn't you go with them"nah they'll be fine beside i have to take you to your campsite anyways…oh whoops-a daisy i forgot to introduce myself my name is hanu herules (ha-noo he-roo-les) its nice to meet you…uh what was your name again"? she asked me as if she didn't hear what Shane just told her and met her."silver my name is silver". I said in a stern voice.

"wait Silver Montiel"? she asked me as if it was important as to why she was here.

"yes why-WOAH". was all I could get out before something appeared out of nowhere and grabbed us.

* * *

**unknown location**

* * *

I woke up in what looked like one of those weird apartment beds."ugh where where am I?" I asked no one in particular when suddenly I got an unexpected answer."you are in asperitia city why you look like you've never been here before." a feminine voice asked me."well i just woke up in a city and have no idea where i am so no I've never been here before."I told the unknown voice."well my names glacia nice to meet you uh…"silver now why am i here?".she explains the worlds inhabitants and how to deal with them."so basically i just throw this ball and i can do whatever i want with whatever it catches?".I asked her."not necessarily there are laws and rules you have to follow in order to be a pokemon trainer but I'll explain that stuff to you later when you have a pokemon but until then i strongly suggest you avoid contact with a purple haired girl about my height and in a purple skirt she will do things to you and use you as her personal servant or worse."she warned me."avoid psychopath got it so where do i go to get a pokemon?"I asked her."the asperitia outlook a friend of mine will be waiting there for you so take this and some of these."she handed me a bag that looked like it could fit a foldable bike and it would still have room and some spray bottles."do you remember what these are?"she asked."yeah potions they heal a pokemons wounds."I answered and she gave me a map of the city and region."huh this whole thing reminds me of that game that came out 4 years ago i wonder if theres a connection… nah I'm just thinking it."I said walking down the street."hey you are you a trainer?"a boy about the age of 14 asked me."no not yet I'm going to get my pokemon from a girl named Bianca up at the outlook do you wanna come with me my names silver by the way"."sure the names hugo and this is my sister amy." he said."hello mister"the adorable little girl said hugging her brother. I started to tear up because my little sister died from cancer a few years back."hey hugo enjoy your time with your family and spend s much time as you can with them because you never know when they'll go y-y-ou n-neve-r k-k-know w-w-when th..ey will go."i had to change the subject and fast because i would freeze up again."yeah lets go get your pokemon".

**A/N: i hope you guys enjoyed my first fan fiction and i did try my best so please forgive me if i did anything wrong or if it was too short ****I'm new and I have no experience what so ever in writing so help me by reviewing good or bad and pokemon and its characters belong to they're respective owners the only things i own is Shane Adriana Silver my main OC for this story and Hanu(idc how you think you pronounce it its ha-noo and nothing else) and this is basically how my pokemon journey would turn out if i was in the game and this story is based off of pokemon ****white 2 and pokemon black 2 mixed with the original black and white whereas Adriana will take Hilda's place in pokemon white Shane will take Hilbert's place in black and Silver is basically my depiction of another version like platinum or emerald called grey and no ****I'm not stealing credit from anybody its my depiction of black and white and basically Adriana will catch reshiram Shane will catch zekrom and Silver will become the champion because remember team plasma just disbanded a month on the timeline this story begins at and they're still causing mischief to people and try to take Silvers pokemon because now team plasma is studying pokemorph's what could go wrong?! see you guys after christmas  
**

**ITS ME AND IM OUT**


	2. Chapter 2 the reunion

**A/N: heyo everybody nice to see that a few people are actually reading this story and(hopefully)liking it. Anyways enough said about how proud I am about this story and on to other things…like explaining things to you all ok here I go.**

**1:hugo is basically hugh without the odd backstory of pokemon black and white 2**

**2:my OC's will all travel together after a few chapters and even Adriana and Shane will join Silver and they will have an amazing adventure**

**3: please remember that this is my 2nd story so don't hate it because its bad i will get better plus i did have a failure story and its in my profile if you want to see a fail **

**4: an explanation of what a pokemorph is. Pokemorph's are created when human and pokemon DNA combines and there are 3 main types of pokemorph's i will put in this story 1: theres gijinka which is basically a pokemon that looks more like a human 2: fully anthropomorphic pokemorph's which are basically pokemon that have a human body formation 3:naga pokemorph's are pokemon with the features of a human especially the arms but appear serpent like**

**5:the nagas will side with team plasma obviously**

**now enough of this crap on with the show**

silver: I thought this was a fan fiction?

**get back to your place i the story or i will turn you into a dunsparce**

**#pokemonsilver **

* * *

**Silvers POV**

* * *

"ugh another day in paradise."I said as I woke up to an unfamiliar form touching me."hello...Silver are you awake?"the voice asked me in a now familiar tone it was. Hanu.

"What the hell do you want lady first you send me here and then i meet a girl…two girls...pretty girls at that and i start to think its nice here and then you show up to spoil my fun. why?"I asked her and she looked at me in shock."silver i wasn't the one who sent you here you came here at your own will you said that you wanted to explore new worlds and find new continents all over the world but you blacked out after a while and a portal sucked us both in and I'm starting to wonder if it was YOU who brought us here."she told me as the memories flowed back.

"ok i remember now but still where were you?" I asked her because besides frosty and bianca she was my only who were my only friends in this world that i trusted."well at least i met up with your friends from earth."I froze up and looked at her in disbelief it was impossible."really Shane and Adriana are here?" I asked her as I heard Adriana's voice in the distance'_wow she wasn't lying to me they really are here nice i wonder if they know not to mess with pokemon yet' I wondered."yes and they and I have been studying these strange creatures in this world." I asked her everything that they did and she told me everything and Adri and Shane were just over the hill._

_"yeah no shit sherlock i saw it was mad."I heard Adriana's signature insult to Shane."well you know-hey let go of me you jerk!" I heard shane yell and me and Hanu_ went up the hill to see Shane being beaten with a bat and Adriana getting pushed around."HEY LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE GO DJ SHOW THEM HOW TUFF A DEWOTT CAN BE!"I yelled and threw the pokeball(insert battle theme of team galactic here don't ask why i just think team galactic had a cooler battle theme)."you wanna f*&$ with me kid HUH? YOU WANNA GO?I HAVE A MUCH STRONGER POKEMON THAN YOU!" he said reaching for his belt."GO CAMURUPT USE EARTH QUAKE NOW."he yelled and a gigantic camel with volcano's on its back approached me and DJ."you ready buddy?"I asked him and he nodded."alright then lets start off with water pulse go!"I ordered.

DJ used water pulse…it was super effective on the foes camurupt.

"ugh camurupt use earth power and beat his sorry ass…camurupt?"he asked his nearly fainted Pokemon.

"you obviously forgot my dewott is 4x more effective against your camurupt geez you said it was better than my DJ man wow."

"you shut the f*&% up you little shit camurupt get up now or else and use earth power."he said in the harshest voice known to man.

"DJ block it with your scalchops and use razor shell." I said simply because this guy was too harsh to his pokemon."you think your a hot shot you bitch then how about this if i win i get your pokemon and if you win i give you my camurupt sound good?"he asked me and I gasped when he did and DJ nodded to me signaling it was time to stop playing with him and i lost DJ he still has 2 left and I only had DJ and that was it."ok then time to stop playing around go DJ use razor shell 4x power."I said and the man gasped."what do you mean it looked like you put everything into that last water pulse how do you still have unused power inside you still?"he asked me in pure shock."you have no idea how me and DJ trained I already have 2 gym badges and those 2 are the only ones I will win until I get another pokemon that I catch not one I win." I told him.

*SSHHHIINNKK* was all you heard as camurupt fell to the ground and DJ stood over it and gave it an oran berry to heal it.

* * *

after the guy left a now had a camurupt and I was wondering what I would do with it and an idea popped into my head."hey there camurupt how'd you like to join me and my friends… i won't force you to battle so don't worry about it unless you want to leave here and not travel with me its ok i honestly don't care because it wouldn't matter because its your choice."I told it and it nodded and started to its feet and nudged me which was what i thought it meant yes and to my surprise it did.

"hey cool i want a Pokemon too silver can you get me one?"Adriana asked me and I explained everything to them."awww so i have to work to get a Pokemon that sucks." she told me."well then you don't want a Pokemon then Shane what about you?"Hanu said."well i was hoping we would at least receive a starting of our journey."he said and I spoke up."yes you do get a starter but other pokemon you have to work for i mean look at me i don't have any pokemon and i have 2 gym badges and i don't even know everything about this worlds money system but barely enough to pay for food and supplies."I told him."hey silver you never introduced me to your friend here i see you finally decided on a girl but introduce us to her first ok?"she said me and Hanu blushed like hell was in our cheeks."her name is Hanu and she's not my girlfriend hell I never will have a girlfriend ok Adriana?" I asked her."whatever i still like you so don't date another girl when I'm here ok?"she asked me."no"I told her.

"uh guys its getting late and we're in the middle of nowhere but there was a town that way but a girl pointed us in this direction."Shane said and we all looked where he ws pointing and we gulped because what we saw was and I felt something touch my shoulder."me and Shane will lead Adrian and Hanu you two stay close behind us ok?"I asked they all nodded.

Adriana pulled out some iPods for her and Hanu. they listened to they're favorite artists Adriana listened to mackle moore and Hanu listened to imagine dragons.

"hey Silver what do you think of them?" Shane asked me while the girls couldn't hear."I don't know man me and Adriana dated for awhile back home but we broke up or more I broke up but still and Hanu I have no idea because I hardly know her but she seems nice." I answered him."you like her ass don't you ya perv."he said to me and I punched him hard in the face."sssshhh do you hear that?"I asked when we heard a noise that sounded dangerous."uh bro run RUN GIRLS RUN!" we ran from whatever it was and the girls were not far behind us.

* * *

we made it out of the forest but at a cost we dropped some of our stuff on the way out but oh well as long as we didn't drop anything important.

"well shit." I said as I started for the forest again."dude where are you going that thing almost killed us and you want to go back?" Shaen said in disbelief."DJ's Pokeball is in there and I have to get it back and Hanu use my map and go to the town up ahead and talk to a blonde girl with a green hat and before you ask she is the only one wearing it trust me."I said as I walked into the damned forest I thought was hell.

insert _demons _by imagine dragons here

"**you came back for your friend didn't you?**".a voice asked me."yes now give it to me and i will leave you alone for good." I said and I heard hissing and I didn't like it."**very well tell me how to operate this thing the females of your group had."** it said as an iPod appeared in front of me and I explained everything to him."**very good now here is your poke ball you are a good human and not many human are like you… caring for pokemon."** it told me I started walking towards the end of the forest and let DJ out of his poke ball.

_its where my demons hide its where my demons hide._

* * *

**A/N:what do you think pretty good/bad huh well thats your choice so don't be shy and R&R and if you liked it should I continue it? anyway the guys have forgotten how Hanu was dressed the first chapter and they are all wearing different clothes from the first chap heres what they were wearing**

**Silver: a cyan blue tee shirt that hugged his chest and body and a white half zipped hoodie jeans and is still wearing the nikes **

**Adriana: a bright red skirt and a yellow tee shirt with her sneakers and she has cherry blonde hair(if you don't know thats what i say when a person has blonde and red hair)**

**Shane:a green vest with a brown tee shirt under and forest camo baggy cargo pants**

**Hanu: a white blouse with a sleeveless shirt under to keep out perverts and skinny jeans**

**and thats the main group of characters guys and i hope that explained how shane didn't die from a nosebleed yet and see ya later**

**I like apples and I'm out**


	3. Chapter 3 a uptodate outing!

**A/N oh my god thank you guys i can't believe I have a fav and a follower special thanks to you cubchuu33 for the fav and for following my story and since you lil romance and stuff the next chapter Silver will go out with Hanu and meet the main character of the show(ash ketchum) and meet pearl shipping and advance shipping(basically I'm giving ash two girlfriends like Silver except he will like BOTH girls whereas Silver will oh poo i spoiled some of the chapter already oh well) I hope the rest of the people reading this are enjoying it too oh and info for this chapter I will be doing 1-3 day time skips like in pokemon like when 1 episode they're in nimbasa city the next there in desert resort so that happened and can you guess what the pairings are? no well too bad cause you'll have to read on in this chap to find is here**

**1:Silver caught a new pokemon called mareep and named it lightning **

**2:Hanu took an interest in Silver over the time skip**

**3:Shane met glacis and they started going out(thats news seeing that Shane doesn't usually date he's more of a "we meet we make out I break up with you" type of guy) without anyone knowing**

**4:this chap they will meet with another one of prof. juniper's assistants in virbank city but I won't go into too much detail on said person**

**5:Silver develops a crush on a female character in the story(I'll give you a hint it isn't Adriana because they broke up awhile back before they arrived in this world)**

**and thats it for this authors note and info on the time skip I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this chapter of pokemon black white and grey**

* * *

**Hanu's POV**

* * *

"we're finally here!"Glacia and Shane said at the same time and we all looked at them and sweat dropped."well I'm guessing this is virbank city Glacia?"Silver asked her and she nodded and we decided that since we had time to kill until the gym leader got back which the gym trainers said she wouldn't be back till tomorrow."hey I have an idea hey Silver why don't we show the girls the city."Shane said to Silver."thats a good idea but I'm going to get us some rooms at the hotel down the street so I'll join you guys later."Silver said as me and Adriana pouted."but i wanted to spend some time with you."Adriana said plainly and i nodded agreeing with her.'_we all seem to want to look around i hope adriana go's with Shane and Glacia not me and Silver.' I_ said in my mind."well how about this at 3:00 you and me will kill some time but its not a date and then at 5:00 it will be Hanu's turn if she wants to spend time with me sound good?"Silver asked me and I nodded and hid a blush.

"ok cool its 2:39 right now so i will book us some rooms then go do something with Adriana… what are you going to do Shane?" Silver asked to no one because Shane and Glacia were long gone."well we now know Shane decided to stop breaking the hearts of women and teenage girls."Adriana said and Silver laughed and so did I but his was a small 'hmhm' almost a muffled giggle but guys don't giggle so I passed it as a chuckle.

"hey when was Shane dating cougars?"Silver asked as if he just found out his friend used to be into older women."up until about a year ago he tried asking your mom out but he got turned down and he stopped dating those sluts."Adriana answered."hey Hanu."Silver asked me."yes what is it Silver?"I asked him."here's some money so you can do stuff till later oh and watch out for roughnecks and bikers those guys are every where and dangerous but don't worry I'm trusting DJ to protect you."he said as he sent out his beloved partner."dew dewott." it said ready for action but was met with silence."DJ i need you to protect Hanu while I'm out ok? make sure no one touches her in the wrong way or you know what at all don't let anybody touch her and remember keep an eye out for that braviary and if you run into it lead it towards me and lightning ok?"Silver asked and it nodded.

* * *

**4:50:virbank pokemon center**

**Silvers POV**

* * *

**me and Adriana arrived at the pokemon center and she said she was gonna unpack all the stuff she brought and would eat afterwards I met up with Hanu."hey Hanu what do you want to do?"I asked pointed towards a store and as we got closer i felt like someone was following us."Hanu keep walking and don't stop you hear me do not stop no matter what you hear keep going as if I never existed ok?"I asked her worried she might get involved."but Silver why-oh we're being followed by that girl."she found out and walked ahead of me and I walked into an alley way and hid behind a person that followed me quickly started looking around and I got the jump on her."who are you and why are you following me and my friends?" I asked the girl and she removed her cloak to reveal a girl with purple hair**(just realized i typing mistake sorry plus i don't want rewrite that whole thing its hard to remember this stuff)."i am one of prof. junipers assistants but you can call me espy."she said'_espy? that sound like the pokemon espeon's name weird I'll ask about that later'_."ok then espy why were you following us instead of introducing yourself?"I asked her and she answered with an answer from mars."for 2 reasons reason one is that you were on a date with two of your companions and two you have Glacias scent on you."I wondered how she thought she smelled me being near Glacia."hey are you super human or something?"I asked her.

"nope I'm actually a Pokemon."

"yeah right and I'm cynthia the sinnoh champion."

"its true."

"no it isn't."I said and we went on for about an hour and I snapped.'_I left Hanu by herself shit!' _I said in my head."well I have to go see you around."she suddenly appeared in front of me."hey i have to go would you please get out of the way?"I asked her and she smiled… the scary kind of smile you see on the killers face in a horror movie."I'm sorry but you can't leave until I perform the test on you."she said and I sighed oblivious as to what her intentions were."fine what do you want me to do?"I asked her and she said OUT LOUD." I want you to f*&$ me."she said and I was starting to realize why she was following me.'_shit she's a stalker I gotta get to Hanu and the others and call the police'_ I and suddenly she said something that scared the life out of me.

"no. you. won't. you will f*&$ me if its the last thing you do on this god forsaken planet."as she said that I started to move back bait but she just closed the gap between us even more as I moved suddenly I ran passed her and to the police station to find it was closed then suddenly my phone rang."hello who is this?"I asked to the caller."oh thank god your ok silver get to the pokemon center as soon as you can theres a murderer on the loose in virbank and she will try to kill you get to the pokemon center."Hanu answered."but I'm at the police station where are all the police-dead Silver they're dead"I gasped and ran for the pokemon center to find Hanu's dead body on the floor and a girl I've never seen before dead next to her(she was pretty as hell btw)."shit...Hanu….no." suddenly Adriana and Shane's bodies fell from the ceiling."oh god no no…no….NO…NNNNOOOOO!"I screamed at the sky."well you should have listened to me and have had sex with me instead of killing your friends-Silver wake up."

"NO HE CANT WAKE UP NOW I ALMOST HAVE HIM"

"SILVER PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!"I heard a voice crying from everywhere."Hanu is that you?"I asked but was met with silence.

"no no no no no master will not be pleased with this DIE YOU BITCH OR I WILL GET IN TROUBLE!"

* * *

I suddenly woke up in a hotel room bed with Hanu crying next to me.I sat up to get her attention."silver your alive thank god your alive!" she said crying."yeah why the hell wouldn't I be?"I asked her why she thought I was dead and was met with answers."so this pokemon named musharna got into my head when I fell asleep and erased some of my memory and sent a arbok pokemorph to kill me in my dreams?"she nodded.

"wow i didn't know people in this world could be so violent towards other human be-oh what the hell am I saying humans will always be violent no matter what dimension your in what country your in hell even what kinda dream your in."I said admitting defeat."so how long was i out for?"

"about half the day but don't worry if we make it in time we just might get the gym battle in."she said encouragingly.

"not today tomor-HOLY F*&$#% SHIT YOU WERE IN MY DREAM."I screamed as I saw a figure in the doorway she had pink hair a skirt that barely covered her thighs(the most perverted thing that we've seen so far) high heels sunglasses and she wasn't wearing anything else(the skirt and top are connected for you perverts think what you want but thats how it is) and looked shocked as I was."are you Silver?"she asked me.

"yeah whats it to you."

"well I'm Hanu's friend n-yancy nice to meet you and are you okay the doctors said you went into a coma."

" I'm fine thanks but-WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"

"well I wanted to have some fun with you they're over there."she said as she pointed to the bathroom."I already hate you."I said to her and when I got in there she was naked and I grabbed….my clothes(hah you thought i was gonna say her ass didn't you you are sick as hell if you did)and ran out of the room."jesus help me get through this and I will never curse again I promise to you on my life."and my prayers were answered as Shane Glacia and Adriana came into the room and Shane pulled me out and to the mens room."damn you got so lucky that girl was hot*clash* well she wasn't so lucky Adriana got there to find some girl trying to have sex with you."suddenly the girl from before named yancy came out of the room unscathed however Adriana was counting sheep in a drunk voice."thank you jesus but it was Adriana and Shane that saved me and you helped me get through so thank you but I'm already damned to hell by my parents."I said stupidly suddenly a bird the dive of a rat came out of nowhere and gave me a piece of read 'dear silver i know you are apart of a human religion called christianity but I am god of this dimension so you answer to me ps. one of the girls likes you and its not Adriana:your god ARCUES'."well that was interesting but i already know that yancy likes my body otherwise she wouldn't have tried anything."Hanu blushed when I said that and walked into her room to go to sleep and as did me and Shane we all had different rooms boys in one girls in the other but me and Shane had separate beds of course,"and just as he says that theres only one bed in here."Shane said out of nowhere."Shane nobody said that I'm going to check to see if the girls got enough beds."I walked to they're room and Hanu popped though the door."hey Silver what is it?"

"I was wondering if Shane could share a bed with Glacia considering they're dating."Hanu blushed and said."I would have to sleep in yours then because there two girls on each bed out of two beds Adriana and Yancy on 1 me and Glacia on the other."she told me."as long as you stay on your side of the bed okay?"she nodded and I went to tell Shane and Hanu and him switched spots and I went to sleep.

**A/N:well that was a doozy i got stuck after the part he woke up on(i basically come up with this stuff from the top of my head and write it in if it makes sense to the storyline next chap will have a 3-5 day time skip and hugo and team plasma and battles lots and lots of battles so expect some things to get crazy and did you guess who Silvers crushing on now? review and tell me your answer and if you get it right you and anybody who favs or follows will get a shout out and if you have a story I recommend to check it out but only after 10 follows will I do this I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Pokemon black white and grey.**

**I got an xbox for christmas and I'm out **


	4. Chapter 4 one bad decision (f)or two

**A/N: hey doods and dood-ets say hello to chapter 4 and I noticed not many people read past chapter 1 thinking its one of those weird anime based stories but it actually isn't its based off both the pokemon anime and the game so it gets interesting plus theres two shippings for the anime(pearl and advance and lagomorph shipping) to keep those romance buds from straying away. INFO FO DA NOOW CHAPTA:**

**1:3-5 day time skip and Silver has the virbank gym badge**

**2:team plasma(thats all you need to know about that)**

**3:Adriana will do something she will regret in this chapter**

**4:Silver makes a life changing decision**

**5:a new gym badge is on the way**

**6: (six?! what could i possibly tell you guys?) Adriana and Shane get pokemon(oh yeah that)**

**7:(wow I'm on a roll)its back to the main group and the girl from the last chap is gone(thank god Silver ****wouldn't have lasted much longer)**

**well thats all the info for now you have to read for the rest and don't forget to follow and fav and R&R(read and review)anddont forget to enjoy the story because thats what I'm hoping for and a special thanks to khdudeable for the follow(i know i posted this later) and I just realized that my story is popular in quite a few countries which is awesome.**

* * *

**route 4 gate Silvers POV**

* * *

"so the dowsing machine will help me find those hidden items?"I asked Bianca."yes and it really helps when looking for items in route 4 you know with the constant sand storm and all."she said to me and I nodded.

"it strikes me as odd that the two major cities are right next to a desert.I'm guessing its because they don't have to terraform the land for it. anyway see you later Bianca."I said as she waved as I left for castilia.

"hey Silver who was that?"Adriana asked me."a are you so interested about what girls I talk to?"I asked her a she blushed and said."well I don't want my ex to date a lesser girl than me otherwise I'd feel offended."she said and we all laughed."really thats your excuse for being so interested about the girls he talks to you sound like your still interested in him."Shane said as he suddenly ate a knuckle sandwich and fell to the ground KO'd.

"well thats what you get for insulting me."Adriana said triumphantly over Shane."well I'll see you guys later I'm going to train my newest pokemon lightning."I said as Glacia looked at me funny."what? did I say something offensive?" "no its just that most of the Pokemon in route 4 are groung types."she told me and I thought about it for awhile."well then time to get a fishing rod."I said making a decision(life changing decision right here ladies and gentlemen not).

"or you could try to make one."Shane said finally waking up from the knock out."where would I get the supplies Shane?"I questioned him."well theres a store right there and you could use the stuff you find with that dowsing machine." he told me I thought about it_'but will we still have enough money for food?' _I thought and asked them."but what about food?" they all shook they're heads."Silver you've been paying for everything we do and we've decided to catch some pokemon to keep us safe and help us because your always lending us DJ and he gets bored easy."I thought for a moment.

"how do you plan on getting them exactly?"I asked them."well we were hoping we could stop by the prof.'s lab in nuvema town to get them some pokemon."Glacia told me."is it out of the way? or is it on the way to nimbasa city?"I asked."its out of the way but there are gyms you can challenge on the way- wait is that?"Glacia suddenly looked behind me." so you guys want to get your first pokemon huh?"I heard Bianca say."oh hey Bianca yeah they want pokemon."I told her and she explained to my group to stay in the city till she contacts us over the X-tranciever."ok we will stay in the city whilst Silver trains his Pokemon.

(I'm trying a POV change because no one wants to read Silver battle grinding wild Pokemon for EXP right?)

* * *

**Shane's POV**

* * *

"well that was fun what do you want to do now guys?"I asked Hanu Adriana and my girlfriend Glacia."well we can't go shopping Silver has all our money… hey how 'bout we explore the city?"Hanu suggested."good idea I've heard theres a place somewhere where you can catch an eevee and thats a good Pokemon considering all its evolutions."I said."hey get back here you little runt!"we heard someone say and we expected Silver but what we didn't expect was a pokemon that looked like a piglet to run into Adriana."OMG YOUR SO DAMN ADORABLE!" she said hugging it."hey give the tepid to us and no one gets hurt."a guy in a pirate costume said."not until you do something about that outfit wasn't halloween like what 4 months ago?"the guy was raging now."you leave me no choice GO PATRAT!"the guy said as a big meerkat stood up in front of Adriana."aaahh help!"she yelled and the tepid stood in front of her."huh?" "ADRIANA HERE USE THIS TO FIND OUT WHAT MOVES YOUR POKEMON KNOWS I'LL TAKE THE OTHER ON!"I heard Silver yell from a distance."ok lets see here you seem to know tackle tail whip and ember. ok use ember tepig!" Adriana said to her new friend and it happily agreed and sent a flame towards its opponent.

"OK THATS IT PATRAT USE TACKLE!"

"dodge it tepig!"

"now use ember once more!"

"NOO PATRAT!"

***dun dundun dun dun da***

"what the hell was that?" I asked Silver."it happens randomly when a pokemon learns a new move see."he showed me the pokedex and I was astonished(lol) at how big the list was."thats a lot of pokemon."I told him."yup so Adriana do you like your new friend?" Silver asked."YES ITS SO CUTE I WANNA CRUSH IT!"Adriana yelled to half the city."okay geez I was just asking heres a pokeball to catch it."Silver handed her a ball with a red top and white bottom(no racism there game freak)."yes I got a pokemon!" she said as tepig jumped to her shoulder.

"damn now I'm the only one who doesn't have a pokemon."I said to Adriana and Silver."don't you forget me too."Hanu said.(wait a second did they forget about the team plasma grunts?)."hey you kids are good trainers even if you are forcing your pokemon to do bad things."(there it is)."how dare you say that you tried to hurt this tepig and your saying we're bad good god your such a philosopher."Hanu said and Silver and I agreed to that."well at least we had a reason to."

"and what the hell kinda reason did you have to try and hurt this poor thing!?"Adriana said with rage."well you see about a year ago"-"TEAM PLASMA YOU STOLE MY SISTERS POKEMON GIVE IT BACK"-"on second thought next time we meet i'll tell you later!" the grunt said running off.

* * *

**silvers POV castilia poemon centre**

* * *

"hugo is that you?"

"yeah bruda iz me."

"and whats with the youtube voice?"

"whats "youtube"?"he asked and I remembered I wasn't at home anymore."never mind man what happened to make you so raging mad?"I asked why he tried to hit the team plasma grunt."they stole Amy's purloin and I'm gonna get it back."

"I'm sorry to hear listen I need some help getting these people there own pokemon and the prof.'s lab isn't on the way to the next gym."I said hoping he would have a solution to my problem."sorry bro unless they have trainer listens' i can't help you yet."

"damn it hugo."I said. we said our goodbyes and my group left towards nacrene city."this sucks."

"well it could be worse you know."Hanu told Adriana asked me."silver can i talk to you for a minute?" "sure"I answered."Silver I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." "ok Adriana spill." I told her and she looked down nervously."w-well I-I….."you what?"."I STILL LOVE YOU SILVER I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE!" she yelled but not loud enough for everyone to hear."Adriana I can't I just can't I'm sorry but I can't I broke up with you because I had to your parents didn't like me my mom was mad that I was dating you and my step dad didn't want me dating in the first place and I just didn't feel loved I'm sorry."I told her.

"silver I'm sorry i will love you forever now"-"now you mean now are you saying...you DIDNT LOVE ME BEFORE?!"I asked her enraged by what she just said."no thats not what I meant so what that I went out with you to make my ex like me more I'm sorry for that."she told me

"….."

"silver?"

"…i…don't…love…you."I told her as I walked away from her."what do you mean?"she asked me as if she didn't just say she dated me to make her ex jealous.

"I love Hanu not you."I said'_where did that come from?'_ I asked myself."you can't…...you just can't love that bitch more than me."she said so I decided to end it."Adriana you should leave the group I mean you have a pokemon now you can hold your own now and you'll just cause us more problems I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but its the truth and I'm sorry for being such a jerk I really am but I have no choice."I said(the life changing decision is here and its real this time) as she looked at me in complete and utter shock."who was it that Bianca girl Hanu or did you like that girl at the hotel?" she asked me."look Adriana you can't blame someone else for your own mistake."I now everybody was ahead and wondering what was going on until I screamed."JUST GO AWAY YOU PLAYED ME AND USED ME WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!?"I was now in full rage and Shane came to keep me from hitting the girl I now hated for life."it isn't worth it bro whatever she did it isn't worth it." he told me and I calmed down.

"your right she isn't worth my time."Adriana's tepig bursted out of its poke ball and tried to hit me."you wanna mess with me little bitch okay then GO DJ!"

"DJ use water pulse and follow up with slash!"I said and tepig took the damage and nearly fell to the ground.

"tepig….. use tackle on Hanu."she said as tepig charged towards Hanu.

"SLASH NOW"I told DJ as tepig was half way to fainted just before hitting Hanu."what….the….hell is WRONG WITH YOU EVERYTIME SOMETHING DOESNT GO THE WAY YOU WANT IT BLAME HER BLAME HIM BLAME F*&%ING EVERYBODY WHY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID I ACCEPTED YOUR APOLOGY BUT YOU KEPT FREAKING GOING I DONT CARE IF YOUR GONE ANYMORE IT WOULD ACTUALLY BE NICE TO NOT HAVE YOU ALWAYS WANTING TO KNOW WHO THE HELL I TALK TO."and I kept going on and on about it then she spoke up."YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SORRY ABOUT IT ALL BUT YOUR JUST GETTING MAD BECAUSE I WAS HEART BROKEN AND NOW YOU MAKE ME FEEL WORSE YOUR NO BETTER THAN SHANE!".

"you leave him out of this. lets go guys."I said as they all followed me and we went towards the nacrene city gate to see Bianca standing in the door way talking on her X-tanciever."ok hey guys wheres-"gone she had to leave the group"I told her before she could say the name."I'm going to challenge the gym here you guys go get us a room."I told them and Shane nodded."right you girls go do something while we run our errands."Shane told them and they nodded I gave them some money and left for the gym.

* * *

**Adriana's POV(thats right I have the balls to do this)**

* * *

"he's such an idiot I was just mad that my boyfriend broke up with me and then we became close and then I didn't care about my ex anymore-"I trailed off.

"but what the hell he tells me strait up that he loves that bitch Hanu instead of me."I said in rage.'**_maybe we can team up to kill them for breaking your_ heart.'**"what the hell who said that?"_**'i did now do we have a deal or** not?'_yes lets make him pay for his actions after all every decision comes with a price."

* * *

**back to silver(that was scary as hell)**

* * *

*sigh*"well she didn't have to make such a big deal out of it I mean really she just tried to kill my friend and I had to stop her…well I'm here time to kick some ass."I said as I entered a library."huh a puzzle room lets see…ah here we go right in plain sight." I said as I figured out the puzzle like it was nothing(which it really was).

"hello are you the gym leader of this city?"I asked and she nodded."I suppose your here to challenge me?"

"yes your rules."

"ok three on three single match sound good?"

"yeah"I said'_why the hell'd I say that I only have 2 pokemon'_.

"go herdier!"

"go DJ!"

"herdier lets make this quick use bite!"

"dodge it and use razor shell to lower its defense!"

DJ dodge the attack but barely and landed a critical blow on the gym leaders pokemon.

"by the way my names Silver. USE WATER PULSE!"

"lenora. COUNTER WITH SHADOW BALL."

the attacks collided and the smoke cleared reviling herdier fainted and DJ won."next."

"don't get cocky GO FURET USE QUICK ATTACK!"

suddenly a ferret looking pokemon came out of nowhere and began hitting DJ.

"DJ USE SLASH ONCE IT GETS CLOSE AGAIN!"

he did so with extreme speed(lol)

"how did you knock out my two first pokemon out with one hit like that?"lenora asked me and I just told her:"well I've been training for weeks now and I'm not going to lose easy ms. gym leader."

"GO WATCHOG!"

"DJ use-DJ?"

DJ's one small form was replaced with something I never thought would be there

"DJ you evolved! and you learned a new move nice what is it?"I said checking my pokedex.

"ok now use hydro pump DJ!"

"watchog use super fang!"

DJ took a lot of damage because super fang takes half of your remaining HP.

"no DJ!"

"now use furry swipes double time!"

DJ was fainted before I could even try to attack."return DJ GO LIGHTNING USE THUNDER BOLT!"

I sent out my newly evolved flaafy and it defeated the watchog in one single blow.

"impressive Silver you managed to defeat me and not only am I impressed I'm honored you challenged my gym."she told me."thank you same here."I told her."silver here is your nacrene city gym badge. enjoy the rest of your journey here in the unova region!"she told me

* * *

**outside the gym**

* * *

"hey guys ready to head back to the hotel we've got silver now I'm just tired."Shane said and we all nodded.

"I hope tomorrow is a good day to train(die) hard."I said as Hanu kissed me on the cheek."what was that for?"I asked her."for saving me from that tepig's attack."she said to me and she laid down next to me."good night silver.""goodnight Hanu."I said as I blushed in the darkness.'_why do I feel this way we're just friends and thats it okay silver?'_I asked myself in my head.*sigh*"tomorrow better have less drama."

**A/N:hey guys i hope you enjoyed this ****chapter of pokemon black white and grey and btw Adriana in the next time we see her she will have reshiram an emboar and a few other fire types if you review me what fire type you want to see tell me in a review not a PM because I've been busy really busy with life and this story will probably go into hiatus without warning so don't get upset if i don't update tomorrow or the day after that and did you guys finally guess who silver is starting to crush on? if you didn't you are a freaking retard so chaco the damn outro in the damned story**

**its the after christmas party and I'm out**


	5. story announcement

**hey everybody I've decided that until this story gets more popular i will not be posting new chapter yes i will work on them but unless more people get a chance to read i won't update this so expect 1 huge update somewhere in the spring(may)and here are some spoilers for 5 and 6**

**5 spoilers:Silver confesses, shane meets glacia's parents, and adriana meets a new face**

**6 spoilers:Silver gets a "girl"friend,Hanu gets her first pokemon,shane gets his (WIP) ,something will happen that will turn this story around and make a love triangle**

**and thats all for today folks**


	6. Chapter 6 a new pokemon?

**hello guys its me again remember when i said this story was going on hiatus? well i decided thanks to a person who reviewed i would continue. now i know this story isn't popular and only has two followers but i think its ok**

**time skip!: two months(i know I'm lazy but its good)**

**info sneak peeks**

**1:longer chapters?!(nope)**

**2: silver and hanu are dating**

**3:glacia tells everybody about herself(i know its 2 months later i just wanted to put this in here so bear with me)**

**4:adriana comes back(to spy on the gang and later in two chapters)**

**5:a harem you say!?**

**well thats all I'm telling you wait i almost forgot**

**6:new group member**

**there we go theres the ticket and I'm hoping for my other story that people like it too not just this one and its all thanks to khdudeable I'm doing this chapter but its also spring time(bounce on back to chapter one I'm going to re-publish it so you guys will be able to tell what time of the year it is soon) and its also a very important day actually but this chapter is coming out later than my mine craft story is because the stupid site wouldn't let me access this story but thanks to doc manager i was able to get it done at least make the chapter so yay and tell me what should i do the next chapter in a review because I'm looking froward to it now enough author babbling on with the show**

**silver:its a fanfic not a circus**

**me:it will be in this chapter**

**silver:well thats freaking great what are you gonna do have adriana hypnotize me or something?**

**me:nope all you need to know is "kalos"**

**silver:whats that?**

**me:you will find out soon enough**

* * *

**humilau city silvers P.O.V**

* * *

*sigh*"well that was one hell of a battle."

"good job bro nice badge now its time for our battle" shane said to me."our what-now?" I asked him.

"you remember don't you opelucid city you said i would take on drayden and you would take on marlon remember?"

_flashback_

_we were in front of the gate to route 11."well its goodbye for now i guess." I told shane ."hey don't get all mushy and lovey-dovey on me bro."_

_"shane say no-homo because you know what you said is in fact-"silver stop he isn't going to say it in front of his girlfriend."hanu told me."whatever but he said something homo so he has to say it wether he likes it or not." I told them."ugh fine no-homo hey that gave me an idea." he said."saying no-homo or home?"_

_"home i think its time me and glacia go get a place in the city to stay see you later oh and lets battle once we both get our gym badges one vs one got that!?" he asked and yelled to me."yeah i promise!"_

_flashback ends_

"oh yeah but let me heal my pokemon first." I told him."aw don't tell me you had to use all of your pokemon for one gym badge." he told me."yeah so what if i did lightning fainted and i wasn't prepared for it so i had send out my garchomp who wasn't doing to well in the first place from earlier in the battle so yeah it was close."

"you didn't catch any new pokemon did'ya? he asked me."nope i stuck with my team." I answered like the king of the world."seriously silver you have to catch more if your going to challenge the elite for like you are and 4 aint gonna cut it bro." he told me and I told him what I think of that."well I've been doing fine with 4. and this is out of subject but how many do you have?" I asked him.

"6 for my team and a pc full of 'em brother a pc full." my eyes bursted open and so did hanu's and glacea laughed at him and said."he only has six don't worry."(btw when numbers pop up instead of me spelling it means they're using they're fingers)"oh thank god i thought he actually wasn't lying like normal whew."

"well two on two?"

"you bet man lets battle i send out mine first, GO JAWS(garchomp)!"

"go mandibuzz use aerial ace!"

"counter with dragon rush!"

the attacks hit like meteors for both sides and the pokemon were barely standing."wow I'm impressed shane you've gotten good since last time we were together!"

"you too bro!"

"thanks JAWS USE SLASH NOW!"

"quick fly up… mandibuzz no!"

"good try but no cigar for you shane!"

"we'll see about that GO SERPIRIOR USE MEGA DRAIN!"

"well damn you did good jaws take a knee,no more playing around GO DJ!"

"heh i was expecting better from you silver."

"well all my other pokemon are fainted and its our last battle till the pokemon league gotta make it count, slash now!"

"dodge it and use leaf storm!"

"take it!"

* smoke clears *

"how?"

"well shane its not just type advantages and disadvantages you gotta learn that,NOW USE HYDRO CANON!"

* * *

"dang man your good nice touch with the overkill though." he told me and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly."sorry but hey were all back together and nothing bad has happened-HELP ME!" I was interrupted by a scream."you just had to say something didn't you silver."

"sorry guys I'll check it out because I caused it its my job to fix it."

I found a girl running at me and tackling me to the ground."ow wait were you the one screaming?" I asked the girl."hey are you this.. oh god not you." I heard a familiar voice."hey what did i tell you no doing anything to poor pokemon and i leave team plasma alone but since you had to just ruin my day i might as well teach you a lesson in manners and keeping your word to other men." i said.

(skip the battle because silver early doesn't do anything)

"learned your lesson?" I asked the now paralyzed from fear grunt."yes sir i will keep my word and tell team plasma to stop with the plans."he said and then ran off."nice win silver and… who is she? hanu asked in an irritated tone."well… i honestly… don't know who are you anyway?" I asked her."well my name is angel and I'm a gardevoir a rare pokemon with telekinetic powers and can talk human language." we all burst out laughing."its true watch!" she suddenly kissed me on the lips… and hanu was having the best time of her life."what the hell was that for!?"

"that was to prove I'm a pokemon." she said."it doesn't prove anything except the fact you would randomly kiss anybody." I said to her and then she showed me her powers."well that was cool… wait how did you do that and why'd you kiss me?" I asked her."well gardevoir's need special love energy so I'm going to start using you as my power source ok?"

"no not ok I have a girlfriend!" I said trying to save myself."well she'll just have to share then." I suddenly had an idea and trapped her in a poke ball until it clicked signaling she was caught."now you have to obey me!" I said no matter how perverted it sounded.'no i don't you just secured me into a poke ball that doesn't mean when you send me out which you will do then I'm gonna use your love energy.'

"geez I wonder what happens when you have sex." I said.'you won't have to wait we can go right now you and i both have time.' she said telepathically."wtf is wrong with you your a slut!" I said bluntly.'nope just hormonal it happens with all species this time of year i think the humans refer to it as "valentines day" or something.' she said."yes and I'm going to enjoy my time with my girlfriend NOT you ok?" I asked the pokemon.'no! i don't want you to spend time with her only me!'

* middle of nowhere(lostlorne forest) *

"what the hell hey what are you!?" she shoved the poke ball(**ok things are getting graphical so skip time!)**

* * *

"silver your back why is she holding your arm? hanu asked me about to suicide."hanu don't she's got me in her psychic grab her poke ball from my belt and return her!" and hanu did as she was told and angel was once again in her poke ball."I'm putting you in the PC angel hope you enjoy computers." I said evilly.'WAIT please don't put me in there i'll be good i promise!' she said pleading."damn you don't try anything whatsoever or its the PC for you."

**A/N shorter chapter because I'm too tired to continue the story in this chapter but the next one will come out soon but not too soon**


	7. Chapter 7 Hanu in the spotlight!

**YO YO YO GUYS AND GIRLS NEW CHAPTER OF POKEMON AND ITS A GOOD ONE**

**but seriously as i said earlier in the story it was going on hiatus for awhile and i also said mega update new chapters will get posted in the summer but i will still be posting but after long periods of time so don't expect large amounts of chapters to get posted this month and in excepting for summer time chapters will get posted every two to three weeks sorry for the inconvenience but I've been getting writers block lately and its also been difficult with family matters and such so I'm sorry again anyways on with the chapter but theres a large time skip and the gang is at the pokemon unova league and silver is challenging the elite four after this and the reason for such a time skip is bacuz i want the gang to head for kanto kalos johto and. sinnoh and hoen are a bit too complicated(plus i haven't played Ruby Saphire or diamond and pearl).**

**chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**pokemon league entrance no POV**

* * *

"well the pokemon league has finally started and this will get crazy." silver said and Shane nodded."true but it can't get worse because Adriana's here." he said and silver elbowed him in the stomach."i wasn't kidding look to your right." he said and silver looked over his shoulder to see the girl that he once loved"hello silver hello Shane. what brings you two here?" she asked and silver tried walking away but Adriana grabbed his arm."let me go Adriana." he said and she shook her head and said."no i want to know why you guys are following me." she said and silver pulled away from her."why in the hell do you think we would be following you?" he asked and she gave a very serious answer."well i seems that way noting i pretty much see you every where i go."(yeah that was serious)."ok then, are you signing up for the pokemon league too?" she nodded and pointed to her pokeballs."i have some new pokemon too." she said and pulled them out."wanna see them?" she asked and silver nodded and so did shane."come on out guys!" she said and something huge came up and they saw a white dragon a gigantic looking pig and a unicorn."cool a druddigon a gengar a rapidash an emboar an absol and a….. reshiram?" Glacia asked and Adriana nodded."she said she would help me defeat my enemies." Adriana said and they all looked at her puzzled."and just who are they?" Hanu asked and Adriana glared at her."who in the heck do you think?" she asked and Hanu stepped away from her."geez Adriana she was just trying to be"-"you shut up no one was asking you." Adriana interrupted silver.

"well you may have a legendary pokemon but I will still beat you." silver said to an infuriated Adriana."well I see your all bark and no bite so don't get cocky on me." she said back to him and they all laughed together for the first time in a long time."well good seeing you." Glacia said to Adriana and she looked down and walked away."was this really the right decision resh? I mean they were my friends and they looked so happy to see me." Adriana whispered to her pokemon."yes the decision you made was the truth not some stupid ideal so don't worry about it much." the pokemon told her and she was even less sure of herself.

"ok silver admit it you were happy to see her again." Shane teased but was then punched in the face by Hanu."you know what yes it was good to see her again but not in that way." he responded and Hanu hugged him."get your hands off my man!" angel said in her pokeball."he's not yours your a pokemon and I'm a human so he couldn't pick you even if he wanted to." Hanu answered the gardevoir."she has a point hey isn't that caitlyn from the elite four?"(yes i know i'll spell the names wrong)."you must be the latest challenger so are you going for the title of unova champion or league champion?" she asked and silver responded."I know its pretty much impossible but I'm going for both." silver answered with enthusiasm to boot."very impressive friend you had there she caught a reshiram." caitlyn said.

"I'll still beat her regardless." he said and Shane shook his head."he's still mad about what happened between them sorry." Shane said and got punched by everyone but caitlyn."she focus' on fire types so i have a major advantage against her and her gengar wouldn't stand much of a chance considering my pokemon were trained to take hit from they're super effective counterparts." silver said explaining his strategy to someone he will eventually battle and fait lyn said goodbye to the group and they decided it was time for dinner."so what do you guys wanna eat?" silver asked and they all answered differently."one at a time please." silver said.

"theres miltank diner how about we eat there?" Shane asked and silver nodded."theres also plus theres applebeedrill's(apple bees ftw)."-"seems fairly priced."silver answered."ooh lets eat there."Hanu said pointing to the super expensive restaurant."ok you pay for your girl I'll pay for mine." Shane said and silver nodded and they walked in to see a man with green hair(not that thats bad Hanu's got green hair too) battling Adriana and losing hard."dayum he lost to a girl." Shane said and all the girls except his girlfriend hit him in the stomach for being sexist."can we get a table please?" silver asked a blue haired man."why I'm guessing you've never heard of us huh?" a red haired man asked."nope all I see is a restaurant and food." silver said and the green and red haired dudes fell over anime style."what did I say something?" silver asked and the blue hair shook his head." no its just your the first person we've seen who doesn't know who we are." the blue haired man said.

"silver are you sure this is even a restaurant?" Hanu asked and silver shrugged."nope." he said and they started walking towards the door."you offended my big brothers you'll pay for that!" a little girl yelled at Hanu."aaaawww you are just so cute!" Hanu and glacia said at the same time emberassing the little girl."that doesn't change the fact that I challenge you to a battle!" the little girl said throwing a poke ball next to Hanu."remember little girl you challenged me." Hanu said sternly."the names haley are we gonna battle or what?"

"alright go charizard!"(thats right Hanu's got a charizard).

"alright furret use tackle!"

"charizard use fire blast!"

the two attacks hit and furret fainted in one hit.

"how did you do that?" haley asked."well when your going to challenge the pokemon league tournament you need some powerful pokemon so thats what I did I trained my cute little charmander into a charizard." Hanu said proudly and silver walked up to her."nice win but I'm hungry so lets go find some place to eat." he said and Hanu nodded.

* * *

**looks like Hanu saw some action and the next few chapters will be the gang excluding glacia will be in the pokemon league ****meaning they will go to kalos very very soon**

**pokemon 4 ever I'm OUT**


	8. Chapter 8 a battle sensation

**hey boys and girls and pokemon its here the season ending! but not for 2 chapters including this one so the next chapter the group says there goodbyes(thats right its time to split up :(. and this chapter someone is going to win the pokemon unova league and the best part is the next season(story) will be NEEDING OC's so if you want an OC in the story you have till chapter 3 of the new story or the end of this one to submit your OC in the reviews and you don't need an account so don't worry about it.**

**anyways spoilers for this chapter:**

**#1: reference to my other story**

**#2: Hanu's pokemon team is revealed **

**#3: silver show his latest pokemon**

**#4: Shane's team is revealed**

**#5: the pokemon league champion of unova will be decided in this very chapter!**

**thats all for the spoilers now its time you see the teams in action now i know there wasn't much battling before but in the next story the limit to my little time skips will be a week or two depending on the location they need to get to and stuff but it will get limited.**

**STORY TIME**

* * *

**no pov**

"right so Adriana the girl that hates you has a legendary pokemon… well silver have fun getting your ass handed to you!" Shane said whilst laughing."screw you silver is better than you so why even taunt him?" Hanu said angrily."no no Hanu its ok I'll just have to show him how a REAL trainer battles." silver said and Adriana came up to them laughing."good because if you two win three times you both will be able to battle each other." she said and Shane and silver stopped laughing."then why are you so smug about it?" Shane asked."because I'm going to be the one to defeat him not you." she said and Shane snapped."why you"-"Shane she aint even worth the effort." Glacia said trying to calm him down."you know Adriana your going to regret that." Hanu said and silver stood up."whats wrong silver find another girl to fight your fights for you?" Adriana said and the boy just walked away."hey I'm talking to you!" she yelled but silver just kept walking with Hanu Shane and Glacia behind him."you know Adriana you really should work on that "all bark and no bite" thing you got going on." silver said and she charged him only to get thrown to the ground by an unknown force."see what I mean if angel could knock YOU down what do you think she'll do to your stupid reshiram? its known that trainers that are as strong as they're pokemon are the best kind so what about you?" Silver said and Adriana stood up clearly crying."you never treated me right you always neglected me and ignored me,WHY?" she asked and silver looked down and uttered the cold hard truth."because you never considered how I felt about all that and besides you only dated me to get back at your boyfriend for dumping you." he said and then she lost it."you know what? I…don't…care. I'm going to kick your ass in the tournament and prove you wrong." Adriana said and ran away."well this is turning out real s$^&ty because we're no longer friends and Adriana wants me dead plus Shane has practically lost his mind throughout all this and I'm dating a girl I never even thought was real but…things changed and its not my fault… hey is that Glacia? wheres Sha-oh no." he said and saw team plasma about to gang up on Shane and Glacia when suddenly Glacia and what looked like the lead grunt shook hands and another one hit Shane in the back of the head knocking him out."i can't take that many at once gotta get to Hanu and…Adriana they have to help me." silver said knowing that it wasn't going to be a cake walk getting his friend back.

**back at the hotel**

"so you want me to help you save Shane? ok then what happened and where are we headed?" Adriana asked surprisingly out of character."okay who are you and what did you do with Adriana. well the current Adriana." Hanu asked and Adriana answered her."look I don't know where you came from back home but no matter where they are or what happens you never leave a friend. EVER. besides I said I didn't care right?" Adriana said and silver and Hanu nodded."I'm glad we can finally agree on something." he said and pointed to the door."alrightlets go get our friend back!" silver said and the girls just giggled at him.

**skipping the crap cause i promised battling not team firkin plasma**

"thanks guys hey wheres Glacia?" Shane asked worriedly."Shane she's the one that kidnapped you she was kinda team plasma's leader or queen as she called herself." silver explained to his best friend how his girlfriend tried to kill him."well its no use getting downed about it lets get to that tournament." the heartbroken boy said with what little confidence he had left(trying to make it as depressing as possible)."I'm sorry about your girl Shane i really am." silver said and Adriana nodded as well."we think its best that you not participate in the tournament." Hanu said and the others nodded."no I'm entering that tournament if it kills me." Shane said and they all gasped."but-you know what fine its your decision you make it." silver said and Adriana nodded and Hanu looked at them like they were psycho's."what the hell guys he just broke up with the one he loved in the most unbearable way and your just going to let him battle?" Hanu asked."one thing you **don't** know Hanu is that once Shane decides something and says that he's not going to stop until he gets it done." Adriana said to Hanu and silver grabbed here shoulder."he'll be fine he's Shane remember he's practically invincible." silver said and Hanu calmed down."ok but promise me you'll take it easy." Hanu asked Shane."lady you really don't know me well at all." the boy said and they all started laughing."well lets get to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Adriana said and they all went to bed Shane on the couch(out of his own preference) Adriana and Hanu shared a bed with silver…nope silver slept outside and so did Hanu.

**the next day(after things "happened" last night)**

"good morning Hanu good morning angel whats up?" silver asked the two girls.(angel is silvers gardevoir) and the girls giggled."whats so funny?" he asked and Hanu whispered into his ear and he ran out of the tent and put his things on(pants shirt shoes etc.).

"you girls are going to kill me you know that?" the boy asked them as Shane walked out with Adriana holding his arm."well what do we have here?" silver asked and Shane explained that "someone"(angel)brought wine instead of cider(because they were going to celebrate) in an attempted to get silver drunk."why angel? now your going into the PC." silver said and Hanu grabbed his arm."silver i did it remember?" Hanu asked and silver remembered them shopping the other day."well its good not hearing her say she hates me." and just as silver said that reshiram came out and nearly smashed him."reshiram return to your pokeball." Adriana said but the beast shook its head and flew off with silver in tow.

"great now I'm going to be late for my battle thanks a lot reshiram." silver said as he was being carried away from the pokemon league."hey where are you taking me anyway?" he asked and again got no answer."okay now I'm mad GO lightning use thunder!" he said and the gigantic pokemon fell to the ground and silver walked away un scathed."and thats why you never kidnap silver." the boy said then a flash of light appeared and he was now looking at a female reshiram pokemorph."ok what the hell?" the boy asked."ok now you made ME mad little man." the pokemon said.

**the reason theres a skip is because this is a rated T fanfic story not M**

"okay now will you let me go?" silver asked the dragon pokemorph."maybe, tell me did you enjoy it?" she asked and silver blushed."well considering terms like the fact you raped me took my "first time" and probably ruined my career as a pokemon trainer, I'd give it a harsh 4 out of 10." the boy said and the pokemon nearly broke out into tears."don't give me that crap your the legendary pokemon of unova do you really think I'm that stupid?" silver asked offended and the pokemon suddenly stopped its little show."oh your good but since being a pokemon trainer means that much to you fine I'll let you go." she said and silver pulled out his pokeball."see you later." the dragon said.

**1 minute later**

"well folks mister silver appears to have not shown up so the winner is-wait is that? it is silver is here everybody with a grand entrance!" the announcer screamed and the crowd boomed."thats a welcome!" silver said pumped with energy."all right trainers to your positions please!" the ref called and me and the other trainer stepped up."all right lets go Alpha(braviary)!" silver yelled and the bird appeared ready for action.

"go sneasel!"

"begin!"

"alright sneasel use ice punch!"

"Alpha dodge it and use aerial ace!"

"no sneasel get up and use quick attack!"

"your good but not good enough use super power!"

sneasel fainted from the over kill and the other trainer sent out the next pokemon

"go ivysaur!"

"Alpha use brave bird."

that ended that next

"you made me bring out my strongest pokemon, go luxray!"

"Alpha use crush claw!"

"luxray use thunderbolt!"

...

...

"how did you take that like it was nothing?!" the opposing trainer asked freaking out.

"well your luxray seems to be adamant or brave if it was rash or maybe even modest Alpha would be fainted right now but now look at your Pokemon." silver said and the trainer looked at his pokemon to see it fainted but still standing."now will I have to finish this or will you return your pokemon on your own?" silver said seriously.

**after the battle**

"go Hanu!" silver said cheering from the stands as Hanu's zebstrika knocked out an aggron."dude that girl is amazing." Shane said and silver nodded."especially with a disadvantage like that." Adriana added and the boys looked at her with unbelieving eyes."what did I say something wrong?" she asked and the boys shook there heads."no just extremely out of character." silver said and a drunk man behind them."ITS BACUZ DA AUFOR IS TIWED OF HER BEEN A BATCH!" the man yelled and security came to take him out of the stadium."has that ever happened before?" Shane asked."dunno if it did I would remember it as much as i loved minecraft."(THERE IT IS THE REFERENCE)."I can't believe you even liked that game." Adriana said."its a good game, lets drop the subject for now Hanu just won!" silver said and they cheered and once silver shouted her name Hanu blushed.

"oh well looks like your lovers in the stand hey miss?" the announcer asked and Hanu nodded."yup why are you jealous?" she asked getting ahead of herself."well I'm not but I'm sure a lot of the men in the stadium are." he said and all the guys in the stadium whined at Hanu having a boyfriend."well screw you guys she mine!" silver said playing along with the joke."we'll kill you you basterd!" one man said and silver stood up and they all stopped what they were doing and sat down."yeah thats what I thought!" silver said and Hanu started laughing.

**after humiliating the guys in the stadium**

"well this day was amazing I can't wait for tomorrows battles they said they would do two rounds." silver said excitedly."yeah me too." Shane said and the girls laughed."its amazing how being away from your home for so long can really change you." Hanu said and Adriana nodded."hey I forgot to ask earlier silver." she said and the boy looked at her."where did you and reshiram go off to this morning?" she asked and silver told her a lie."she wanted to see my strength in a one on one so me and DJ battled but unfortunately I lost." he said and reshirams pokeball started to shake."so you beat him that easily did'ya well then I'm definitely going to win if it comes down to me and him." Adriana said and the pokeball stopped shaking.

"so she reacts to compliments?" Hanu asked."yes but if you don't she'll ignore and have her way with you." Adriana said and silver sped up as if to get to the hotel faster."are you ok silver?" Shane asked."yeah man can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked and Shane nodded."is it illegal for-"dude cut the crap she raped you didn't she?" Shane asked and silver nodded with a sigh."well just get it over with and tell her no." Shane said."you don't get it she can transform into a human slash pokemon thing that is weird looking and kinda gives her boobs." silver said and they then started laughing uncontrollably."dude thats awesome does Adriana know about this?" Shane asked and silver shook his head."i don't think so." he said and then it happened." i thought you were going to keep it a secret." reshiram suddenly appeared behind him."he's my best friend i owe a lot to him." silver answered and the dragon looked down."well i can't just leave him alone now that he knows." she said and silver grabbed her arm."your not going to lay a finger on him you hear me? and if you listen i might just give you a treat." he said and the girl was instantly curious."whats the treat?" she asked and silver whispered into her ear."Shane please leave." silver said and Shane ran."now for your treat." he said and grabbed something out of his pocket."wait you said"-"nope no more silver for you!" silver said tricking her and returning her to her pokeball."nice work silver i can't believe she raped you like that." Hanu said coming out from the bush behind him and Adriana and Shane came out too."yeah she has been a bad pokemon." silver said and reshiram pouted in her pokeball.

"well thats about it for the day lets head for the hotel." silver said and everyone nodded.

**not bad huh? well i decided this story was a bit too dramatic so i decided to add all this and angel and reshiram appear in the next chapter with a big ****surprise and I'm going to post new chapters every week one for each story i hope you guys enjoy this story so far the next chapter will be the finale later doods and girls**

**im out**


	9. finale: good bye for now!

**hey peeps and welcome to the season finale or the end of this story but don't worry i will make a sequel. and in the sequel there will be… … ...**

**OC's!**

**now how about dem apples. you guys get to have an OC in the next installment of POKEMON BLACK WHITE AND GREY **

**now for the spoilers:**

**#1 no spoilers fo dis chap**

**#2 read the first one **

**#3 if you didn't get the message here you go**

**#4 no spoilers fo dis chap**

**okay thats it for the spoilers and enjoy the ****final chapter of pokemon black white and grey! oh but this story will continue but in another story**

**now for the story **

**silver:wow this is the last chapter of the season? bummer I want an episode in the summer**

**Adriana:why?**

**Hanu: I think you know why Adriana**

**Adriana and Hanu: pervert**

**silver:what notice its been winter for the entire story**

**okay enough you guys the next one will be summer just shut up so I can continue the damn story**

**all:okay!**

**geez now for the story**

* * *

**pokemon league semifinals**

* * *

"okay folks looks like there are only four trainers left out of the many that participated in this years pokemon league!" the announcer said and the remaining trainers walked out onto the field."everybody please welcome the oneshot of the century, Silver Timbers!" he said and silver nodded and a LOT of women in the stadium fainted."and Hanu Herules!" and then it was the mens turn to gawk at her and pass out." mr. albert washer!" the announcer said and the crowd roared."and last but certainly not least, Adriana Blaze!" he said and Adriana appeared in a puff of flames."the first match will be Hanu versus Adriana and Albert versus Silver." the announcer said and Adriana got to side and Hanu got hers.

"don't hold back!" Adriana said and Hanu nodded.

"go Charizard!"

go Emboar!"

"begin."

" you first Hanu."

"okay use fire blast!"

"counter with flare blitz!"

**kaboom(black ops zombies ref)**

"wow Hanu that was impressive!"

"you too! but no breaks, use aerial ace!"

"no emboar!"(Adriana just lost her emboar 0o0' )

"well whats next?"

"go darmanitan!"

"use dragon claw!"

"use fire punch!"

the two attacks hit and charizard was barely standing but darmanitan was standing tall

"darmanitan use hammer arm!"

"no charizard!"

Hanu yelled as charizard fainted."okay go zebstrika!"

"zebstrika use thunder!"

"darmanitan dodge it!"

darmanitan dodged the attack but just barely

"use thrash!"

"use wild charge!"

the two attacks connected and unfortunately for Adriana darmanitan fainted."okay no more fire types, GO gyarados!"

"humph alright zebstrika use wild charge again!"

"use bulldoze!"

"damn your good." Hanu said and Adriana flicked her hair.

"go haxorus, use outrage!"

"gyarados use hyper beam!"

the two attacks boomed through the stadium and possibly the city and in the end the winner was."it looks like the winner is…HANU!" everyone in the stadium boomed and Hanu stepped out of the smoke and shook hands with Adriana and they hugged giving every man in the stadium(excluding Silver and Shane) nosebleeds.

* * *

"you were an impressive…no amazing opponent Hanu I've never lost since when I first started my journey with my tepig, thank you for that." Adriana said and started walking away."where are you going?" Hanu asked and Adriana shrugged."don't know I heard about a region with impressively strong pokemon trainers so I might go there. what about you have any plans for after?" Adriana asked back."I'm going to a place called kalos I hear its an amazing region but if I become the champion I'll just stay here." Hanu said and the boys caught up with them."hey guys adriana said she's going to this place called sinnoh I'm gonna try to be champion but if I can't I'm going to kalos." Hanu said to them and Shane stepped next to Adriana."don't worry I won't leave until the tournaments over." Adriana said and silver nodded."aright may silver and Albert report to the main stadium please." an announcer asked and silver started for the stadium."silver win for me okay?" Adriana asked and silver nodded.'_guys, we've all come so far together I'm sad Adriana's leaving but… guess I'm going to spend as much time with them as possible.' _silver thought to himself.

"alright everybody time for round two of the semifinal match ups with Silver up against Albert. Lets see who's gonna win!" the main announcer said and the crowd roared once more for the boys.

"GO, DJ!"

"electivire prepare for battle!"(Paul's battle yell).

"alright begin!" the ref said and DJ disappeared.

"where is it?"

"use slash!"

"electivire no!"

it was a one hit KO for DJ and said Pokemon reappeared.

"go Aegislash!"

"whats that? doesn't,matter DJ use razor shell!"

"use shadow sneak!"

the Aegislash avoided the attack and dealt EXTREME damage to DJ

"damn,use retaliate!"

"use sacred sword!"

the retaliate hit but DJ took the hit from sacred sword and fainted as silver took a step back and clapped his hands."very impressive but you barely got through barricade." silver said throwing another pokeball.

"go Alpha! use super power!"

"use shadow sneak!"

the attacks hit both marks and Aegislash fainted from the super power.

"go arbok!"

"Alpha use air slash!"

"use…no how did you defeat my pokemon so fast?"

"well kid if you've been through what I have your pokemon would've had more of a chance but I had to defeat a warlord and team plasma AND a sacked up scientist. I doubt you would've beat me but your still a good trainer if you train hard you and your Pokemon will triumph in many things so I guess what I mean is, never give up the when you haven't tried after all the world is a big place." silver said and everyone in the stadium was inspired by his words."the winner is silver every body come back tomorrow for the finals!" the announcer said and silver and Hanu smiled at each other."good luck Hanu,not that you'll need it." he said and Hanu nudged him."don't flatter me because I'm your girl we're rivals now so no flattery, okay?" Hanu asked and silver nodded and they went to their hotel rooms.

* * *

"welcome everybody the finals are going to be awesome this year because we have an inspiring trainer who has the champion nature and the underdog hottie. and here they are, SILVER AND HANU EVERYBODY!" the announcer screamed at so did the crowd.

"go zebstrika!"

"go Alpha."

"zebstrika use wild charge!"

"Alpha use crush claw!"

the two attacks made there mark but neither fainted.

"alright end this with thunderbolt!"

"Alpha dodge and use super power!"

the two attacks hit with a bang and both fainted because of the type disadvantage and from the recoil damage from wild charge.

"go charizard!"

"go angel!"

"looks like silvers using a gardevoir! we didn't even know he had one!"

"angel use thunderbolt!"

"charizard use fire blast!"

the two attacks landed but thanks to angel's special defense bulk she survived but poor charizard didn't.

"wow, ALRIGHT GO HAXORUS!"

"angel use psychic!"

"haxorus use dragon rush!"

attacks were exchanged but in the end the last one standing was haxorus.

"very impressive looks like Hanu did the impossible na drought silver down to his last Pokemon!

"GO JAWS(garchomp).use dragon rush!"

"haxorus you use dragon rush too full power!"

**boom.**went the dynamite and the attacks devastated the field which now had a HUGE crater in it."looks like…GARCHOMP ISSTILL STANDING THE WINNER IS SILVER TIMBERS!" the announcer yelled and the stadium was now raging excited about the match.

**later **insert "I'm coming home" by P. diddy super clean version on youtube(open in another tab)

"well that was amazing I guess that means you two are leaving now." silver said with dismay."yes but we'll see each other again another day, don't worry." Adriana said and Shane nodded."yeah bro don't worry about nothing thats what I always say." he said and they all laughed and silver said."dude you never say that." silver said laughing and they all walked towards the exit of the city."we'll see you guys soon I hope." Hanu said and they all nodded and the group disbanded and silver Hanu and Shane headed for victory road.

**skipping the puzzle itself that is victory road and the elite four battles**

"you must be here to challenge me?" alder asked and silver nodded they had a fierce battle of six on six until they were both down to there last pokemon.

"EVO(jolteon) USE THUNDER!"

"bouffant use HEAD SMASH!"

thunder hit first but didn't knock out the bouffant and head smash hit like a bomb and knocked out Evo.

"thank you for the amazing battle kid." alder congratulated him for making it this far."thank you too." silver said and the group left and they parted ways at aspertia cities airport."well this is it guys where are you headed?" Shane asked and they answered."well I'm headed for kalos and silvers coming with me." Hanu said grabbing the boys arm."I'm heading for Johto see you guys in a while!" Shane said walking away."well what do you want to do now head out or…silver are you okay?" Hanu asked and silver looked up to see Hanu's face."I'm fine Hanu just can't wait for what tomorrow will bring." he said and as they were in the plane silver fell asleep and thought about his friends.'_you guys I'll never forget you…ever we've had our bad days but you stood by me __throughout this world if we ever get home…well I don't know what I would do but I wouldn't be as cold as I was and if this is a dream so be it but I hope it lasts forever.'_silver thought to himself and then he wonder about the new place he would be exploring."hey Hanu what do you think this new place is like?" he asked and Hanu responded."it certainly won't be plain black white or grey.

**wwwwooooooohhhh I did it! I completed a story! ****yippee! wwwoooo! anyway guys if you are listening to the song I suggested you'd know why.**

**and for now the first part of the story itself ends but a new one is just beginning and check out my other stories on this site,see if you like them, maybe even drop a review or two just know " never give up if you've never tried"**

**a new chapter is born and I'm out**


End file.
